


Dick-a-Doodle-Doo

by reisling



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Comfort, Crack, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisling/pseuds/reisling
Summary: Damian getting a cold and Dick transforming into a henFill for Gen Batfam Christmas StockingExactlywhat it says on the tin.





	1. he protecc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Living_Free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Free/gifts).



> You have been warned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I heard you like Crack...
> 
> Don't forget to check out the next chapter, too!


	2. Flutter, Flutter Mother Hen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O, what comfort you have been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sing it with me to the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!

Flutter, flutter mother hen  
O, what comfort you have been  
Not discouraged by the germs  
Only cuddling, with concerns  
Flutter, flutter mother hen  
O, what comfort you have been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: In German, you sing "Morgen kommt der Weihnachtsmann" to a slightly longer version of this melody! It translates as _Santa Claus is coming over tomorrow_ and is one of our Christmas Carols! (Though our _Nikolaus_ comes to fill our stockings on the night to the sixth, usually with chocolate, apples, and tangerines. Or you know, _Krampus_ with his bag of coal if you've been naughty.)

**Author's Note:**

> @Living_Free: Do let me know if/where to you want me to send the physical original, please. Either in a comment here, or [on tumblr](https://rhinefall.tumblr.com/ask). I also have a [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/wreathshade) and a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/rhinebow).


End file.
